


Lurking in Twilight

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Maeglin week, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Proud prince, confused child, skilled politician and craftman, infamous traitor... He was all of this.Collection of works for Maeglin's week on tumblr. I hope I manage to do all of this.





	1. All alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maeglin's week, Day 1st - Adjusting/Coping.  
> Turgon tries to help his nephew during first days in Gondolin

Boy quailed, he tried to be as small as he could. His arms were tense, as he was ready to flight at the sight of the slightest threat. In his hands he clutched tightly his mother’s necklace, which she had when she… came to the city.

‘Maeglin’ Turgon spoke after a while. Boy almost jumped at sound of his voice and turned around rapidly. ‘Easy, you don’t have to be afraid of me.’

‘But… but I’m not afraid at all, you majesty.’ His shivering voice was saying otherwise, and his dark, strange eyes were wide open.

‘You don’t have to address me such. We are family.’ He walked slowly to his nephew. Maeglin looked like cornered animal, too frightened to move or speak. Turgon really wanted to do something, help him, hug, tell him, that everything gonna be all right, but he didn’t know if it didn’t make everything worse.

‘You know if you need me you can always ask me. Always’ he said eventually. Maeglin looked at him with despair. Turgon got impression he was about to say something, but he resigned and just nodded.

‘Would you like to eat something?’He tried to say it enthusiastically, but Maeglin still seemed to be incredibly tense. He nodded again, without saying a word. In fact, he spoke very little since his mother died. He responded when asked, but only with few words…

Turgon took him by the arm and guided to dining room. Boy seemed to calm down due to closeness of other person. His muscles relaxed slightly, although he still clutched tightly his mother’s necklace in his right hand.

They sat together in King’s private chamber. Servants brought dinner, variety of meals and beverages – too much for two elves. Maeglin was sadly poking fork in food. Turgon didn’t see the boy to eat even a bite.

‘Aredhel loved apple pie’ he said, pulling the cake to his nephew. Maeglin looked up at the sound of his mother’s name. ‘Do you like it as well?’

‘I.. I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever tried it.’ He was visibly abashed.

‘Well let’s try it know. You eat so little’ Turgon tried not to sound worried, but he failed. His nephew looked so miserable. When he and Aredhel had entered Gondolin, he seemed to be happy. Confused, but happy and confident. Real scion of kings, son of his mother, proud White Lady of Noldor.

He tried to talk light-heartedly, but Maeglin responded shortly, with perfunctory words, he disposed every attempt at conversation, so Turgon soon ceased it. He thought his every word sounded silly and uncomfortable silence was even worse. He felt relieved when boy left. And he hated himself for it. He should help him, but he just didn’t know how…

In comparison to Aredhel’s son Idril was so easy child. Even after Elenwe’s death she was for him greater support than he for her. And maybe she wasn’t then all alone, among strangers, but it also wasn’t easy. And Aredhel always was there for her, in place of mother. Now he had to be the same for the son of his sister.

 


	2. Bedtime stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't manage to post it yesterday, but here it is - Day 2nd, Cildhood/Nan Elmoth. Really short fic about Maeglin and Aredhel

Maeglin was listening in awe. He feels like if he could see bright city from his mother stories, like if in room where lighter for a while. He could never understand why his mother left Ondolindë, where she was princess in white palace, to live in this dark forest. But he never asked.

‘… and thus we called it Gate of Gold, even if it was made not from gold, but yellow marble. And sun’s rays reflected in helmets of its guardians’

He heard sound of step outside his room. Aredhel stopped her story and looked through the window. It had to be just a habit, cause in Nan Elmoth was equally dark, no matter it was day or night.

‘It’s already late, Lòmion. Enough stories for today’

‘But mom… I want to hear more...’

‘Tomorrow. Maybe I tell you about some adventures? Would you like it?’

‘I like those about Ondolindë most...’

‘As you wish, ionya. Maybe it would be some adventure in Ondolindë?’ Aredhel kissed him on the cheek. ‘Sleep well.’

She left room, leaving with his dreams about bright and beautiful city.


	3. His place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeglin Week, Day 3 - Mining/Creaivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I made fanart - Maeglin during work


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maeglin week, day 4 - Happy Moment/Happy Memory

Back then he was just a boy, living in house in the middle of Nan Elmoth forest. His mother was still alive, she played with him and she talked with him in their secret language, about which he was not allowed to speak with his father. As a matter of fact, he spoke with his father very little, if at all. It seems to him that Eöl barely knew about his existence, and even when he talked with mother, he always called him “the boy” or “that child”.

But this day was different. Since morning in their household there was agitation. Few servants, who lived with them, were cleaning and preparing food, and Eöl supervised they work. Maeglin looked at them, wondering what was going to happened, when his father spotted him.

‘Son’ he said, bending over him ‘today we’re going to have guests. Don’t disappoint me, and act properly toward them.’

Maeglin nodded, looking at his father with wide opened eyes. Eöl returned to his previous work, not dedicating him more attention, but Maeglin couldn’t stop thinking about his father’s words. They had never had any guests before, and idea of other elves visiting their house hold was exciting and disturbing at the same time.

Few hours later they finally came. He stood with his mother, looking at Eöl greeting guests. They were… odd. Nothing like elves he knew so far.

‘Mom, why those elves are so small? And have hair on they faces? Are they children, like me? Where are they parents?’

Aredhel smiled at his questions.

‘They’re dwarves, not elves. I heard they all look like that, but I’ve never seen one. Be kind to them, they’re your father’s friends.’

Eöl introduced them, after short conversation with dwarves in some strange language. Maeglin looked at everything with curiosity. Their courtyard was never so full of people and sounds. Dwarf with longest beard bowed before him and his mother and spoke in oddly accented Sindarin.

‘Well met, young lord, and you, fair lady. We heard about you from your sire and we brought a gift.’ Dwarf turned to his fellows and one of them came to Maeglin and handed him small, fluffy animal. Boy looked at it with amazement. He didn’t know what to do with it.

‘It’s a cat’ said Aredhel, crouching next to him. ‘Thank for a gift, son.’

‘Thank you’ he said, still without a movement. Animal opened bright, yellow eyes. Maeglin cuddled it to his chest. It was so beautiful, warm and soft.

‘I hope you like it’ dwarf said, smiling at the boy.

‘Very much.’

And indeed, it was the best gift he had ever received.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not entirely happy with this fic, and I don't find it very likely dwarves would bring such gift for Maeglin, but I really like idea of him having cat.   
> Anyway, I hope it is not so bad :)


	5. Tower of the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maeglin week, Day 5 - Relationship/Attachment  
> Maeglin and his uncle, Turgon. I don't know if it properly fits the prompt, but I didn't have any other idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty belated due to my laziness and lack of time, but I wanted o do all prompts of Maeglin week. I hope I manage to end it this week.

Maeglin looked down at city lying at his feet. Buildings just emerged from the morning mist, and rays of rising sun gold plated their roofs.

'It's most beautiful from there, isn't it?' Turgon stood near to him, looking down as well. They were at the top of Tower of the King, the highest point in Tumladen. Morning was chill and cold wind made their cheeks red, but it was worth it to see this view. 'I'm glad you're here, Lómion' Turgon continued, turning to him. And Maeglin knew his uncle isn't talking about tower's top. 'You're doing great as a head of the House of Mole, and as my counseller. And first of all, I love you like a son. I hope you know it' Turgon was looking at him attentively, waiting for some resposnse. But Maeglin didn't know what to say.

King's words made him proud, but... If he only knew, if he knew what Maeglin feels when he looked at beloved Turgon's daughter.

'Gondolin is, without a doubt, most beautiful city in Beleriand and being here, taking part in governing the city is more than I could have ever dreamt of' he responded, trying not to hide all emotion he felt. As he always did.

'I know the circumistances of your coming to the city were.. unpleasant' Turgon misinterpret his hesitation, looking at him worried ' but you can't blame yourself for it. I believe you can be happy here, just allow yourself to do this.' King embraced him, as they looked down at awaking city. 

 


	6. Not yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible belated ffic for Maeglin week - Day 6 - Death/Torture

Darkness. Darkness and silence. Or how long he did not know. Coldness of handcuffs, so tight that he couldn't move. And then he felt the presence. Overhelming presence of somone's mind. They were pressing on him, and it was all what he could feel. 'Not to open my mind, not let him in, not let him in, not let him in...' he repeated again and again, and it was all he could feel right now. Until he heard voice, but not with ears.

'Welcome, prince of Gondolin, dark seed of Dark Elf, and soon greatest traitor of your times'

No! He will not yield! He will resist!

But he didn't.


	7. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maeglin week Day 7 - Hall of Mandos/Valinor.

He could feel softness of grass he was laying on and warmth of sun rays on his skin. He could feel touch of the wind and texture his cloth’s fabric. He could feel anything and I was amazing.

Brightness of the day blinded him, but as soon as he got accustomed to seeing he could gloat over view of the sky. For awhile he did not move did not think he did nothing, but simply enjoyed ability to use his senses. Then there came first thoughts. He had to be reembodied, his family probably was there too... He could meet them… But soon memories from his life filled his mind, and he was no longer sure if he can ever meet them again.

Maeglin rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up. Only then he realized he was not alone. Maia, in form of tall woman dressed in plain, white clothes, was looking at him expectantly.

‘Welcome to Valinor, Maeglin Lómion’ she smiled as she said it, and he couldn't do anything, but smiled back.

 


End file.
